The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for displaying medical images.
Multi-modality imaging systems exist that scan using different modalities, for example. Computed Tomography (CT), Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), Positron Emission Tomography (PET), and Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography (SPECT). During operation, the image quality of the conventional imaging systems may be affected by the motion of the object being imaged. In particular, motion of the imaged object can degrade the image quality. More specifically, image artifacts are produced by movement of the object during image acquisition. Respiratory motion is a common source of involuntary motion in mammals (e.g., people and animals) encountered in medical imaging systems. The respiratory motion may lead to errors during image review, such as when a physician is determining the size of a lesion, determining the location of the lesion, or quantifying the lesion.
At least one conventional imaging system utilizes various techniques to correct for motion related imaging artifacts. However, the quantity of motion-corrected data produced by utilizing the various techniques is typically relatively large. As a result, it is often time consuming for the operator to identify which images have been motion-corrected. Moreover, it is often difficult to determine the effectiveness of the motion correction procedure.